1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manipulator for a nuclear reactor which can be moved horizontally in the upper region of the reactor case and which is provided with a horizontally movable slide, which in turn supports a rotatable, vertically movable gripper.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Manipulators for handling materials in nuclear reactors of various kinds are known. However, the range of operation of conventional manipulators is in general limited to the interior of the nuclear reactor.